Trusted platform modules (TPM) and other security co-processors are commonly used to enhance the security of a computing device. Such security co-processors typically perform various cryptographic functions and are often used to attest to the integrity of a platform. Additionally, because security co-processors are generally capable of performing cryptographic procedures, they are in some circumstances used to offload those cryptographic procedures from the main processor of the computing device.
In today's society, speed is fundamental to a consumer's enjoyment of various computing devices. For example, ultrabooks have emerged on the market with a central focus on an increased boot speed compared to standard notebook computers. Further, some standards for operating systems and computer platforms require manufactures to pay attention to boot speed by, for example, requiring the computing device to complete Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) basic input/output system (BIOS) Power-On Self-Test (POST) in only a couple seconds. Those standards ensure that computing devices boot quickly and that there is minimal downtime associated with server reboots. Further, the latency associated with booting a typical TPM is significant, which is contrary to those standards.